All Star
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another story in my series with my OMC Zach Hotchner. In his second full season as a professional baseball player, Zach gets a high honor. He's elected to the All Star team by the fans. And since the All Star game is in DC this year, the BAU team (S11) will be involved. Plus there's his pregnant wife Caleigh. So there are more developments on that front.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I gotta do it again. I'm sorry. But this one will be compassionate; and filled with love.**

 **And I'm setting up another story line for my next FF in this verse. Let me run with this before you shoot me.**

Chapter 1

Jack and Caleigh sat in the living room in the kids' Atlanta home, waiting for ESPN's final results on All-Star voting. Zach was on the team charter flight home to Atlanta from Milwaukee. Jack's knee bounced as he looked at Caleigh. "Do you think Cal?" Jack anxiously asked.

Caleigh rubbed her ever expanding belly with one hand and Jack's back with the other. "I liked the last vote count I looked at. But honestly Jack, I'm trying to play it down for our little bundle." Jack looked at her. "So said bundle doesn't kick the hell out of me as I keep my nerves down."

Jack rubbed her tummy. "Be cool little one," he said. "I've got mom," he smiled.

Caleigh kissed his head. "Forever my champion."

ESPN announced the top fan All-Star getter for the American League. Aaron Judge of the Yankees won it by a mile. "That's a no brainer," Jack said.

"And the top National League vote getter is," Karl Ravich said into the camera, "Zach Hotchner, the Atlanta Braves catcher."

Jack looked at Caleigh. "Wow," he slightly smiled.

"Wow is right," Caleigh smiled back.

"Is that huge for Zach, Cal?"

Caleigh smiled. "That is a major huge for Zach." She rubbed his back. "And Jose is doing cartwheels right now."

"Cal?"

Caleigh smiled. "Every major accomplishment Zach makes in his career gets him more money per his new contract. Guess who gets a cut of that money."

"Jose," Jack said. "He's Zach's agent. I get it."

Caleigh pulled Jack into a hug. "Zach and I don't mind. Jose and Kelly take very good care of us. They deserve every penny they get."

Jack looked at her. "Uncle Dave calls his book agent a leech."

Caleigh laughed. "That's Uncle Dave. Zach and I would be lost without Jose and Kelly." She poked a finger into Jack's arm. "Who takes care of paying the bills and managing our money?"

Jack smiled. "Jose and Kelly. I get it."

Jack looked at the rest of the National League players that were selected to the All-Star team. "Wow Caleigh! Look! Minnie, Freddie, Folty and Ozzie!"

Caleigh laughed. "You hang around in the clubhouse too much." She rubbed Jack's shoulder. "But that is pretty awesome. The Braves are getting attention for their up and coming young team. I'm sure Zach will be stoked about all of them."

"What about Minnie?" Jack asked.

Caleigh smiled at Jack. "Zach figured he was a given. But I'm happy for him and Vic. And with the All Star game being in DC, our home might get a work out. Maybe even yours and Uncle Dave's"

"Bring it," Jack smiled.

Caleigh's phone went off with calls from their collective families.

Jack smiled at her. "Who's first?"

Caleigh smiled at him. "Who do you think? Text my folks their next."

Jack buzzed out a text as he and Caleigh talked with Aaron, Beth and Dave.

-00CM00-

Jack yawned, walking into the kitchen the next morning. Zach had gotten home in time from the day game in Milwaukee last night to tuck Jack in. Monday was a day off for him. And Snit ordered the team to take the day off.

Caleigh was cooking sausages as Zach was getting the flat top griddle ready to cook pancakes. "I get it dad," Zach said into his phone. "Cal and I both noticed how much he had slipped when Dave brought him down last month. I'm just glad God took him before Uncle Dave had to make the decision. And Cal and I got some time with him." Zach shook his head as Jack looked at Caleigh. "He and Uncle Dave were our rock. I gotta go dad. Jack is up. He knows. I'll talk to you later."

"Call me son," Aaron said.

"Promise dad," Zach answered. "But I'm out for now," he said, ending the call.

Caleigh pulled Jack into her arms. "Mudg passed away last night. Quietly in his sleep, just the way Mudg wanted to go. And Uncle Dave didn't have to take him to an appointment he didn't want to make."

Zach pulled Jack into his arms. "Uncle Dave knew. We got one more special time with him."

Jack wiped a tear looking at Zach. "When he put his head down on Cal's shoulder, I knew. I didn't want to admit it. But I knew. He was saying good-bye to all of us. Probably why Uncle Dave brought him along last month."

Zach rubbed Jack's back. "I agree Jack. But bro," Zach said, hugging Jack, "he had a helluva time saying it with you, Rashad, Miquel and AJ," Zach smiled at Jack. "He went in total Rossi style."

"Yeah he did," Jack smiled. He looked Zach in the eye. "We honor that. Mudg was our rock after losing mom."

Zach smiled. "He was. So was Uncle Dave."

"I get that Zach. But it's Mudg," Jack said, hugging Zach.

"I get it bro," Zach said. "I'm hurting too. But Jack; have your noticed?"

"Noticed what Zach?"

Zach rubbed his back. "None of us are crying much. We all knew this was coming." Jack nodded his head with his soft smile.

Caleigh rubbed Jack's back. "Like you, when Mudg put his head on my shoulder, I knew." She rubbed Jack's back. "But you know what bro?" Jack looked at her. "I think it was Mudg giving a whole lot of loves to your new niece or nephew."

Jack smiled. "That better be a nephew," he smiled. He shook his head. "The last time he was at the house with me and Beth when dad and Uncle Dave were out on a case, he couldn't jump up my bed to read with the two of us. Mudg always did that and then conked out. Beth and I knew; and talked."

Caleigh looked at Jack. "Talked about what?" she asked as Zach started making pancakes.

"We both loved having Mudg around when dad was out on a case." Jack looked at the couple and gave his small Haley smile as he climbed into one of the kitchen counter chairs to inhale the four pancakes and three sausages Caleigh gave him. "He was sorta like an extra security blanket," he said, eating his breakfast. "Beth enjoyed that as much as I did. We talked about getting a dog. But we both agreed that getting a puppy wouldn't work. Not with our schedules and the school year approaching." Jack shook his head, taking another bite. "I'm so not ready for that." Zach and Caleigh smiled at each other.

Doing breakfast clean-up together, Caleigh looked at Zach firing off a text while Jack was outside with Lexie. "Zach?"

He smiled at her. "Just a heads up to Jenna and Charlie," he smiled. "I doubt they can find a dog but it doesn't hurt to try." Caleigh looked at him. "I agree with Beth and Jack. A puppy doesn't work in their world with all of them being gone during the day. You made it work with Lex because you were around." Caleigh nodded her head with a smile. "And I have total buy in to adopt not shop. But babe; how many shelters have a pure bred Lab lying around?" Caleigh pointed at him cleaning up the kitchen cook island.

Just then, Zach's phone buzzed with a text. Zach looked at the sender and shook his head with a laugh, showing it to Caleigh. Caleigh smiled. "I can't wait for them to get here."

"Me either," Zach said. "This going to be special for them." Caleigh smiled, already knowing what the Braves had planned for their All Stars.

Jack blew into the kitchen with Lex, both of them hot from the Georgia morning heat. Lex dived into her water bowl as Jack pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge. Zach looked at Jack and smiled. "You want some good news?"

"What?" Jack said.

"Grandma, grandpa and Aunt Jess are on their way here," Zach smiled.

Jack beamed. "Just what we all needed."

"Yup," Caleigh smiled, pulling Jack into a hug kissing his head. "Now get your butt into the shower. You stink; and your brother needs to do the same and shave."

"Yes ma'am," the Brother Hotchners responded with smiles.

###

 **A/N: Snit is Brian Snitker. The manager, aka coach of the Braves.**

 **Jenna and Charlie are the couple that Zach got Lexie for Caleigh through Dave's connections.**

 **I'll say it again. I'm setting up a "B" story line for the next story in this verse. Don't shoot. Just trust me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you my readers for all the favorite alerts. Luvs and hugs back.**

 **Maybe a tissue alert? I didn't think so. My OK teacher proofreader did.**

 **You know where they are if you need them.**

Chapter 2

The next morning, just before noon, Jack, Zach, Caleigh and Lexie were standing on the front porch as Jessica honked the horn of her car, pulling into the driveway. Lexie barked back, happily wagging her tail. Jack raced off the steps with Lexie following him to the passenger door. "Hi grandpa," Jack throwing his around him as Lexie barked her greeting.

Zach opened the back door to help Hannah out as Caleigh hugged Jessica. "Hi grandma," Zach said, pulling her into his muscular arms. "Welcome to our southern home."

Hannah shook her head. "You've hung around Dave too long. This is go big," she said, looking at the house, "or don't have a home." She smiled at Zach. "You and Caleigh deserve this."

"Damn right they do," John said as they traded grandsons for hugs.

Jessica smiled at Caleigh. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," Caleigh smiled back. "We're so glad you three made the trip; especially today." Jess looked at her. "Big things at SunTrust tonight," Caleigh smiled.

Jack blew towards them. "Look out," Caleigh smiled.

"Hi Aunt Jess!" Jack said hugging her as John and Zach pulled out the luggage from the trunk of Jessica's car. Lexie danced around to the new arrivals getting her share of the love. They moved towards the front door with Zach carrying his grandparent's huge bag and put his arm around Jessica.

"Thanks Aunt Jess for bringing them. They're going to get a special treat tonight," he smiled.

"Caleigh already dropped a hint," Jess said. "What's happening?" looking at Jack rolling in her bag.

Zach smiled, getting them all in the door. "You'll see."

Caleigh and Zach gave them the tour of their home, with Jack proudly showing off his bedroom. Just then, Jack's phone buzzed with a text. Jack looked at it and then Zach. "It's Rashad. He and Miguel want to come up and swim."

"And Caleigh and I want to let grandma, grandpa and Aunt Jess get settled into their rooms and spend some time with them before I have to head out." Jack looked at him. "No life guard equals no swimming." Jack fired off a text. Zach, Caleigh and Jack went downstairs to the kitchen as the Brooks family settled into their rooms. Jack's phone pinged again.

Jack smiled. "Rashad figured as much. His cousin Latrel is spending the week with them while his parents are out of town. He's going to be a senior in high school this fall. And he's the captain of his school's swim team."

Zach looked at Caleigh. "Latrel gets the big brother lecture before any of you hit the water."

"Way ahead of you Cal," Jack smiled, typing a text back.

John, Hannah and Jessica proudly smiled as Latrel gave Zach the amazed look of meeting a Braves player as they stood on the back porch overlooking the pool after meeting Rashad and Miguel. "Dude, I voted for you like a hundred times man for the All Star team."

Zach smiled. "Thank you Latrel; I appreciate that. But you gotta understand these three boys are your responsibility so Caleigh and I can spend some time with our family who just got here."

"I'm all over that Cob," Latrel said. "I mean Zach….Mr. Hotchner." John laughed louder than Zach.

Zach smiled. "I'm Cob or Zach man. Whatever works for you," he smiled more. "Please just don't give me the Mr. Hotchner. That's reserved for Jack's and my FBI suit wearing dad." Rashad and Miguel snickered. "I just want you to tell me you're in on your role here this afternoon."

"Totally in Cob," Latrel smiled, sharing a handshake with Zach. "I'll watch them like a hawk."

Zach smiled at the boys. "Get your butts into Jack's room to get changed and have at it." He beamed, sharing high fives with Rashad and Miquel as the four charged into the house.

Hannah proudly smiled at Zach. "You are so ready to be a dad."

"Let's get out of this heat," Zach said, getting them all back into the house. As they talked, the four came down the hallway.

"Hang on guys," Caleigh said. "You all need sunscreen before we let you out the door." Jessica helped Caleigh get them all covered.

John looked at Lexie that stood in the great room. "You're not joining the party?" Lexie sharply barked at him, lying down next to an AC duct. "She's smart," John smiled. The family all laughed.

Hannah looked at Zach. "How'd Jack take the news about Mudg?"

Zach smiled at Caleigh, looking at the Brooks family. "The same way we did. Mudg was starting to fail. And him dying in his sleep was easier to take than Uncle Dave having to make the big decision, which would have hurt more. We all saw the signs. We're," Zach said, putting his arm around Caleigh's shoulder, "glad that Uncle Dave brought him down here last month."

Hannah smiled. "You got to say good-bye to him."

Caleigh nodded her head. "And we all knew. He put his head on my shoulder when they all got here and I was sitting on the front step," Caleigh said, wiping a tear. "I knew then. Even Jack and Beth noticed last week when Mudg was there when the team was out on a case." John hiked an eyebrow at Zach.

Zach shook his head. "Grandpa, Jack admitted to us Mudg couldn't jump up on his bed to read with him and Beth and then sleep with him."

"God bless Mudg," Hannah quietly said.

An hour later, Zach looked at the clock. "I gotta get ready and head out to work."

John looked at him. "Work?"

Zach smiled. "Don't start on me grandpa. I already got the speech from Uncle Dave. I'm an over grown kid playing baseball, making too much money doing it." John smiled at him with a point.

Ten minutes later, Zach went out into the pool area to say good-bye to the boys. "Bro," he said, looking at Jack, "get ready for something special tonight. And be big; for grandma and grandpa." Jack looked at him. "Step up bro."

Zach went into the kitchen. "I love you," he said, kissing Caleigh. "I'll snore in your ear later."

Caleigh kissed him back. "I love you too," she smiled.

Zach looked at the Brooks family. "Enjoy tonight. See you later," he smiled.

-00CM00-

Caleigh got them all to SunTrust Park four hours later and through the special security entrance. The Brooks noticed Caleigh had Jack dressed in a Braves polo shirt. John looked at her. "What the hell is going on Caleigh?"

Caleigh smiled. "You and grandma, along with Jack and me are going to welcome the Braves' All Stars onto the field, presenting them their All Star jersey shirts." She looked Jess. "You'll already be up in John Schuerholz's suite," she smiled.

Hannah looked at her. "We'll be on the field?"

Caleigh smiled. "Why do you think I spiffed up Jack's wardrobe? I don't want to get the pissed off Beth phone call."

"No way Cal," Jack said.

"Yes way bro," she smiled.

-00CM00-

An hour later, the four of them were escorted onto the field in front of the Braves' dugout along with other family members. Jack looked around at the group. Chelsea and Charlie Freeman were standing next to them. Victoria and AJ were there a well. And Andrew Jones, the retired legendary Braves centerfielder was also there, representing Curacao, his and Ozzie Albies' home country.

The theme music to _The Natural_ thundered through the stadium. Casey Mollter, the Braves' PA announcer's voice came through the PA. "Braves fans! Please welcome your 2018 Atlanta Braves All-Stars as they receive their jersey from their families." A staff member handed Caleigh a jersey.

"No way," Jack said.

"Yes way," Caleigh smiled. "This is for grandma and grandpa."

"Please welcome the National League's top vote getter," Mollter said. Snit stuck out his hand, shaking Zach's hand and slapped him on the back, "Zach Hotchner! Giving him his jersey is his wife Caleigh, his brother Jack and his grandparents Hannah and John Brooks." Zach walked up the dugout steps to his family and kissed Caleigh. He and Jack shared their homerun handshake to the delight of all in the stadium. Zach pulled Hannah and John into a hug, grabbing Jack as well.

"This is for mom," he said, kissing Hannah's cheek. He raised a finger to the heavens as Caleigh rubbed Jack's back. The crowd roared their appreciation. Caleigh at one end of the group got them together as Zach did the same on the other end and Caleigh handed Zach a sleeve of his All Star jersey, holding the other sleeve in front of the family. Mollter introduced the next Braves All Star.

John Schuerholz put his arm around Jessica. "They all deserve that, including Haley."

"Yes she does. Thanks John," Jess smiled back.

In their DC home, Beth rubbed Aaron's leg. "I'm glad Hannah and John are there for this."

Aaron smiled, rubbing Beth's shoulder. "Me too." Their cellphones went off.

Beth looked at Aaron. "Your team is good Hotchner," she smiled. "I've got Penelope, Brian, Gina and Tara."

Aaron proudly smiled. "I've got the rest. Guess who is number one?"

"That's a no brainer," Beth smiled.

The Braves beat Grandma Brooks' Toronto Blue Jays 5-4 in the bottom of the ninth inning. Zach hit the walk-off homerun. John Schuerholz looked at Hannah. "Sorry grandma," he sincerely smiled.

Hannah shook her head. "That's my grandson," she smiled, nodding at the Braves players on the field celebrating the walk-off. "This is about him now. And the team he's a part of."

Caleigh and Jess looked at each other. "It's time to get this group home," Caleigh said. "Thank you so much. Again John," she smiled.

"It's my pleasure sweetheart," Schuerholz smiled, kissing her cheek. "Take care you, both of you," he smiled wider.

"Thank you John," Zach's grandfather said, shaking his hand. "You'll never know how much this means to all of us."

"John," Schuerholz said, "I'm just glad all of you were here tonight. This is special to the entire organization. Having you here for Zach tonight just made it that much more special."

"We appreciate that John," Hannah smiled.

"Enjoy the rest of your stay with Caleigh and Zach," Schuerholz smiled.

"We intend to," Grandpa Brooks said. "Their new home is beautiful. Thank you again John."

Schuerholz smiled at them as Jess and Caleigh got them moving. "See you all next week in DC at the All Star game."

Jack conked out against Hannah before Caleigh got out of the parking lot.

Zach snuggled up to Caleigh two hours later. "What's up tomorrow morning?"

Caleigh yawned. "A really late breakfast; grandma and grandpa didn't get to bed until nearly eleven."

"I'll take it," Zach yawned.

Nine hours later, Zach smiled at the crew sitting around the nook table eating his scrambled eggs, bacon and hashbrowns skillet breakfast. "What's up today?" he smiled.

"Down time," Hannah said. "We loved all it last night Zach. But we need a slow day."

Zach smiled. "I get it grandma." He looked at Jess. "I'm just glad you do too."

Jess smiled at him. "I'm the boys' lifeguard this afternoon," she winked.

"Yes!" Jack said, picking up his phone. Zach shook his head at his brother and looked at Jack. "Last chance to be batboy for a while?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm hanging out tonight with grandma and grandpa watching the game on the TV. Sorry bro."

Zach smiled, rubbing Jack's shoulder, taking another bite. "I get it Jack. Last night was a big night for all of you." He looked at Jack. "Just wait until next week," he smiled.

Caleigh looked at him. "Please just tell me we're not in a hotel. We can sleep at home."

"With Andy, Vic and AJ bunking in with us," Zach smiled.

"What about the dogs?" Jack asked.

"Rashad and his folks are taking Dani. Guess who gets Lex?" Zach smiled.

"Miguel," Jack smiled. "And his parents of course. Too awesome."

"And since we have Thursday off along with playing the Nats on Friday in DC, Freddie, Chelsea and Charlie are staying with Uncle Dave Tuesday and Wednesday night," he smiled. He looked at Jess and his grandparents. "You're hanging out with dad and Beth. So are Uncle Sean, Kim, Merrill and Sela that are coming for the All Star game," he smiled, and looked at Jack. "How do you think dad's team is going to look Thursday morning?"

Jack laughed. "It's a good thing the team in on their annual leave."

"Dinner Wednesday night?" Hannah looked at Zach.

"Beth, Rachel and the team are all on it," Zach smiled. "Beth and Penelope should be sending you a sign up food supplying text sometime today."

Jess' phone pinged with a text. "Got it," she smiled.

"Please grandma, just make me some deviled eggs."

Hannah rolled her eyes at her oldest grandson. "That's a given with you," she smiled.

"Double up grandma," Zach smiled. Hannah looked at him. "Freddie can out eat me on deviled eggs."

Hannah just shook her head as the rest laughed.

###


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack enjoyed the Monday night of the All-Star game ramp up, hanging out with his big brother on the field at Nationals Park in DC as they supported Freddie in the Home Run Derby.

The next night, the entire crew, including the entire Hotchner and Graystone families along with Merrill and Sela, the BAU team family plus Emily and Declan and the family of other members of the rest the Braves' All Star players sat together in a special section of the Nats stadium. The pre-game ceremonies were amazing. The national anthems for Canada and the US sung by a DC combined choir were beautiful. JJ, Savannah, Vic and Chelsea protected their young children's ears from the sound of the inspiring F-18 flyover that gave all goose bumps. The only bump in the road of a wonderful night is the National team lost in the late innings after the Braves' players were lights out. Zach and Freddie both homered in the game.

-00CM00-

The party the next night at Dave's was everything that was expected. Freddie walked up to Zach with Charlie in his arms. "Holy hell man," he said. Charlie growled, wanting to get back in the pool. Zach whistled at the pool group.

Will smiled. "Come on over Charlie," he drawled. Freddie let him loose and smiled at Zach.

"Welcome to Uncle Dave's, Freddie, and my family and dad's team," Zach smiled. "It's a party and we have night off." They clinked beer bottle necks.

"And you've got a pregnant wife to get you home," Freddie smiled.

"Vic is already rowing in the same boat with Minnie," Zach smiled back, nodding at Andy talking with Derek. "And brunch is at our home tomorrow morning."

A bit later, Zach went inside to use the bathroom. He came out to Dave waiting to do the same.

"It doesn't feel right without him around," Zach looked at Dave. "I miss him Uncle Dave. He was Jack's security blanket for how many years?" He shook his head. "Hell, he was mine too."

"I know Zach. I'm hurting inside as much as both of you," Dave softly smiled.

Zach smiled. "Uncle Dave I take a lot of comfort that he went on his own. So does Jack."

"Me too," Dave said, shaking his head at Zach. "I really don't know if I could have put him down on my decision."

"I get it," Zach smiled. "Are you going to get another one Uncle Dave?" Zach asked.

Dave looked at him. "I've thought a lot about it." He looked at Zach and shook his head. "No, I've got my job and my book tours. It's not fair." He beaded an eye at Zach. "But I know another family that loved helping me out with Mudg."

Zach smiled at him. "I get dad and Beth's no puppy ruling. I agree with it. But I'm trying to work your kind of magic Uncle Dave." Dave looked at him. "I've got Jenna and Brian on it," he smiled. "They didn't make me any promises but they said they'd try."

"Jack needs a dog Zach."

Zach smiled. "Beth," Zach said as Dave smiled at him receiving the patented Rossi point, "and Jack needs a dog when dad, you and the team are out."

"You're good," Dave smiled, rubbing Zach's muscled shoulder. "Thanks kiddo. I've hit up my contacts as well."

"Thanks for the shindig tonight and letting Free, Chels and Charlie stay with you. You'll never know what this means to all of us. Andy and Vic as well."

Dave smiled. "I impressed the hell out of the Freeman family with the breakfast we had together this morning." Dave winked. "After I let them sleep in." He looked at Zach. "I grabbed more than my share of extra sleep," he smiled.

"Don't doubt that Uncle Dave," Zach smiled, rubbing his shoulder as he moved to the patio. "But it's time for me and dad to do some grilling magic."

"Get it done kid," Dave smiled.

Zach, Aaron, Sean and Mike put on an impressive show of their Weber skills. The group all ate too well: as usual.

The mosquitoes descended in on the large crowd outside around the pool chasing them all inside. The little boys and AJ Minton were watching _Finding Nemo_ in Dave's den with Mel Cruz holding an enthralled AJ who was mesmerized by the movement and color. AJ had happily enjoyed her bath earlier with Beth and Rachel in one of Dave's massive kitchen sinks while the boys enjoyed their bath in Dave's Jacuzzi tub.

Declan, Jack and Henry came upstairs after playing video games in Dave's gaming lair downstairs to Grandma Brooks and Jessica, along with Sandy Jareau and Fran Morgan laying out the dessert buffet with Beth and Rachel helping them.

Zach had the canister of homemade ice cream in the sink, trying to hold it down, with Morgan trying to pull out the paddle. "Judas Priest Cob," Derek growled, "why didn't you pull this out of the freezer earlier?"

"I don't like runny ice cream man," Zach said. "Pull harder dude."

Declan laughed. "I should video this and put it on YouTube. All muscles and the ice cream wins." Derek and Zach gave him a one finger salute back to the laughter of everyone.

"Damnit Free," Zach said, "help us." Rachel handed Freddie another pair of Dave's hotpads to hold down the canister.

Mike, Caleigh's brother walked over. "Wiggle the paddle a bit Derek and I'll help you."

Between the four most muscular men of the group, the paddle finally pulled free. Jack and Henry climbed up into the nook chairs as Derek put the paddle into the cake pan Caleigh was holding. Derek looked at her. "There isn't a four legged one to take of that anymore," he whispered.

Caleigh nodded at the boys in the nook chairs, as Declan joined them. "I think that crew is ready to honor Mudg," she said, kissing Derek's cheek as she pulled out three spoons from Dave's silverware drawer, handing the spoons to the boys, setting the cake pan in front of them.

Jack raised his spoon. Declan smiled and joined him. Henry did the same.

"On three guys," Declan said. "One….."

"Two…" Henry said.

"Three," Jack said.

"To Mudg," they said together, clinking their spoons. Caleigh hugged Dave and kissed his cheek, rubbing his back.

"At least I won't have shit patrol at three tomorrow morning," Dave said, shaking his finger at Zach. Zach pulled Caleigh to his shoulder and shared a smile with her.

"But we probably will," Victoria said, as AJ was downing her evening bottle Tess Cruz was giving her.

"Just don't wake us up," Zach said.

"Oh please do you two," Dave said, looking at Andy and Vic. "They need the practice."

Morgan looked at Zach with his devilish smile. "Hit it big Hank," Derek smiled, looking at Henry.

"Paybacks are a bitch," Henry smiled. A bunch of grandparents groaned as Andy, Vic, Freddie and Chelsea snickered. Zach and Caleigh shook their heads.

JJ drilled the Hotchner glare at Morgan. "The next time Will and I babysit for you and Savannah we're going to teach your son swear words," she growled.

"Whoa Pennsylvania Petite," Morgan said.

"You are so busted Chocolate Thunder," Garcia said.

Reid looked at Morgan. "Burnt toast."

"Good call Dr. Reid," Emily said, sharing a high five with him.

Tara smiled at JJ. "If you two need back up on that..." JJ smiled at her with a point.

"Flag on the play," Morgan said. "That's piling on."

"You deserve it," Fran snapped at him.

"Mom!" Morgan said.

"Busted," Andy said.

"Aw come on man," Morgan said, looking at Minnie. "You too?" Freddie walked up next to Andy and flexed his muscles. Mike Greystone loudly cleared his throat. He and Jack shared a high five. Savannah sadly shook her head.

"Morgan, do you want to know the probabilities I just extrapolated about how bad you are screwed?"

"I love you Doc," Zach said, sharing a high five with Reid, as Zach moved to get another Seven Layer bar. The team enjoyed giving Morgan the business with everyone laughing at them.

Merrill and Sela smiled at Aaron standing in the kitchen together as they enjoyed their desserts. Beth and Dave joined them with Beth rubbing Aaron's back, smiling at him. "Some things never change," Merrill smiled.

"Dave and I like hearing that," Aaron said. Merrill looked at him.

"The job hasn't got to them," Dave smiled at Merrill. Merrill shook his head with a smile, understanding what Dave just said.

"Enjoy it you two," Sela smiled.

###


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm gonna get a little serious here. I'm setting up the "big" story.**

 **Thank you Little Sis for making this chapter a tissue alert warning. The explanation is at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 4

The next weeks of July were quiet; too quiet for Caleigh. Alec, Mo and especially Victoria recognized it and tried to keep her engaged. However, it was the nights. The only thing that kept her going was Zach's evening texts or calls after the game. She knew he was out eating dinner with team members. But the lonely nights were getting hard on her. _I miss Jack_ Caleigh texted him. _When I get up in the middle of the night to pee I still go downstairs to check on him_.

Zach fired off a text to Victoria. _Relax Zach_ , Vic texted back, _she's starting to nest a bit being pregnant. It's normal; especially the part about missing Jack. Her maternal hormones are in overdrive. Talk to Laura about it at your next appointment._

That appointment was July 25th with Zach having a day off. The team had returned home the night before after a day game in Miami with the Marlins. Dr. Navarro did her usual exam, along with another ultra sound. She sat down in the chair at the exam room desk and looked at the couple. "Good news and bad news," she smiled. "And please don't freak out at the bad news part."

Zach looked at her. "It's not that bad," Navarro smiled. "The ultra sound looks wonderful. I don't use the word perfect because that can get me sued." The couple rolled their eyes with understanding. "But I really like what I see," Dr. Laura smiled. "You're doing great Caleigh."

Caleigh and Zach brought up her malaise. Dr. Laura laughed. "You're pregnant and missing the kiddo; totally normal with your hormones."

"The bad news Doc?" Zach asked.

Dr. Navarro looked at the two of them and then specifically at Caleigh. "You're about to start your final trimester. And by your due date, you'll be back in your home in the DC area when you deliver."

"That's the plan," Caleigh smiled.

"That's not my plan," Dr. Laura said. The couple looked at her. "Caleigh, you need a rapport with your delivery doctor. With your schedule," she said looking at Zach, "and your due date," she said to Caleigh, "that doesn't happen overnight. And you two are not making that drive so close to your due date."

"What are you saying Doctor?" Zach asked.

"I want Caleigh in your DC home for her final trimester." Zach and Caleigh looked at each other. "I'm sorry; I get it. But that's my recommendation." She looked at Caleigh. "You're already starting to nest a bit which is normal. But you're gonna be in a different home than you are now when you deliver. And spend those first months after delivery bonding together. In the home you're comfortable in with your family around. The one you've nested in. You need to spend that final trimester in that home and nest _there_ ," she emphasized, "not here. And you need to get to know your delivery doctor."

Caleigh looked at Dr. Navarro. "Any suggestions?"

Dr. Laura smiled, leaning back in the desk chair. "My twin sister; Dr. Lisa Mahoney. I already forwarded your chart to her when you got pregnant. Lisa has been following it." She looked at the couple. "And for the record, completely agrees with this analysis."

Caleigh looked at Zach, tears welling up. "Hormones," Dr. Laura said, as Zach got out of his chair and pulled Caleigh close.

"You'll have all your family around, including your mom." Caleigh sniffled more. "And Jack a block away," Zach smiled. "And Lex."

"How are you getting me and Lexie home?"

Zach smiled. "Your folks are coming down for your birthday in two weeks."

Dr. Laura looked at Zach. "Mom the nurse?" Zach nodded with a smile. "Perfect. Just don't let them do the nine hour drive back to DC. The times they'll have to stop to let her pee will make it an eleven hour drive."

Zach smiled at Navarro, rubbing Caleigh's back. "We've got breaking that drive down to a science."

Caleigh started to cry a bit more. "That's three months without you. At the most important time in our lives. And what about when the team is coming down to watch Henry as a batboy?"

Zach smiled at her. "Actually, two and a half. Unless we make the World Series." Caleigh looked at him. Zach shook his head. "Next year Cal," he smiled. "And I'm here babe," Zach said, rubbing her upper chest, "in your heart. Just like you are in mine." He rubbed her ever expanding abdomen area. "And here too," he smiled, kissing her. "Beth and the BAU ladies can handle that weekend. And if needed, I'll have Minnie send you snoring videos of me." Caleigh laughed, wiping away her tears.

"This is your call?" Caleigh asked Dr. Navarro.

Dr. Laura looked at her. "Sweetheart, do you trust me?" Caleigh nodded her head. "It's the right call. You and Lisa need to get through your final trimester together; and you need to be in the home that will welcome new family." Caleigh looked at her. "Caleigh, your malaise is you starting to nest. You need to nest in your DC home. And you need to get to know Lisa and bond with her. Part of delivering a baby is the trust you have in the doctor doing it. I can't make it any plainer," Dr. Laura firmly said.

Zach looked at Dr. Navarro. "Can I ask you something? It's personal; not baby related."

Dr. Laura looked at him and smiled. "Ask away."

Zach smiled at her. "You married a Hispanic and your sister married an Irishman? Do we want to know what family holidays are like?" Caleigh laughed, wiping away a tear.

"Thank you love," Caleigh smiled. "Your finely defined sense of humor in all the right places you didn't inherit from your dad has hit at the right time. Again."

"That's too many Uncle Dave well taught lessons," Zach smiled. Caleigh pointed at him with her bright smile.

Dr. Laura laughed. "We all get along fine," she smiled. "It just St. Patrick's Day and Cinco de Mayo." Caleigh and Zach looked at her. "My husband goes north for St. Patty's. Lisa's husband comes down here for the other. They golf both times, smoke cigars and drink too much."

"They're rock stars," Zach smiled. Caleigh laughed. "Babe," Zach said, "we're going to get through this."

Caleigh smiled. "It'll be good to have mom around." Dr. Laura smiled at her, winking at Zach.

-00CM00-

Two and a half weeks later, Tom Greystone made the turn onto Delta Queen Drive and looked at his wife. "Rachel, you're sure about this?"

"Yes Tom I am." She looked at him as Tom pulled into the driveway, parking the car. "Caleigh needs number one, to get to know Dr. Mahoney. Number two, she needs to be in the home she is going to bring a new child into. That's the kids' home in Annandale. She needs to get that ready." Rachel nodded at their spacious Georgia home. "Not here; not now. Even with the support system she has here. Vic, Alec, Mo and I have all talked. They agree as much as I do." Tom looked at her. Rachel smiled. "By the time they get back down here next spring, that baby won't care what home he or she are in. The baby will just be looking for a space to roll around. And soon after, starting to crawl."

Tom looked at the huge home. "Good luck with that Caleigh." Rachel laughed. Tom smiled at Rachel. "Thank you nurse mom," he smiled. "I love you." Rachel smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder as Caleigh, Zach and Lex came out the front door to greet them.

The four of them had a wonderful weekend together, as much as they could with Zach and the Braves having a weekend homestand. Sunday night provided them time together with a Sunday day game that Zach didn't catch and Monday's game being a night game. Zach grilled chicken for his bride that she wanted for her birthday dinner. Rachel made all the rest of her favorites.

The neighborhood group came over bringing dessert. Caleigh, Alec and Mo talked over helping Caleigh finish the nursery via Skype. "This is my jam," Mo smiled. "Girl, I'll have that nursery styling," she smiled.

Rashad frowned. "What about using the pool?"

Josh, his dad, thumped his shoulder. "That's me. I'm all over it," he smiled at Zach.

"Just remember guys," Zach said, "no swimming alone. You have an adult here with you every single time."

Victoria smiled at Rashad and Miguel. "That's on me. AJ is getting old enough to get in the pool."

"Have at it," Zach smiled at her. He looked at the boys. "You two are responsible for getting Dani rinsed off after she swims with you to help out Vic."

Miguel stuck out his fist. "Word," he smiled, sharing a fist bump with Zach.

Caleigh shook her head as tears formed. Zach pulled her to him. "Babe, it's positives. All of it."

"Positives; right," she smiled, brushing away a tear. Alec looked at Rachel who just slightly shook her head.

Lying in bed that night, Caleigh finally got comfortable on her side. "I wish this was easier."

Zach curled up next to her and put his arm around under her belly. Caleigh shook her head and started to cry. "What am I going to do without you in my life when I need you most?"

"Babe please; we live on Skype and texts all season. What's going to be different? And you'll have family around. Dad, Beth and Jack spent the weekend getting our DC home ready for you." Caleigh looked at him. "They've already got all the plastic off the furniture. Uncle Dave used the dust buster hand vacuum to get rid of the dust before the plastic came off. And you'll have lots of help getting the nursery set up there. Beth can't wait for that," he smiled.

"We're going to get through this?" Caleigh asked.

Zach smiled. "Yes we are," he said kissing her. "Get some sleep babe."

The next morning, Caleigh was in the kitchen with her parents. Zach finally came down the steps. Caleigh looked at Zach. "You not sleeping well last night didn't help this," she said.

"Babe," Zach said, pulling her into a hug, "my not sleeping last night wasn't about this. It was about the team." Caleigh looked at him. "We players are fomenting a coup." Caleigh, Rachel and Tom deeply looked at him. "This team is playing like shit. And we are a better team than that. We've got all the right tools. We players know what the problem is. We're just trying to figure out how to get our point across to upper management."

Tom looked at him. "Johnny Venters was a good addition."

"Johnny," Zach smiled, "was a huge pick-up for our bullpen. But Tom, it's not players that is the problem. We've got the talent. It's some of the coaching staff. They are our huge problem." He shrugged. "How do we players address that?"

"Can you go to John Schuerholz?" Rachel asked.

Zach shook his head. "No; not if I want to keep my career." He kissed Caleigh. "The team is working out some options through the chain of command. We've just got to execute it at the right time and before it's too late." He kissed Caleigh again. "Let's go have Rose cook us breakfast before you head out."

###

 **A/N: For the record – I'm female, never married and never been pregnant. My choices. Although, I've raised a child; my twenty year younger sister. Same mom and dad. No one in between us. Don't ask me the line I said back to our parents when they announced they were pregnant again after nineteen plus years. I made them blush.**

 **Our mom passed when Sis was five. Why I became the fill-in mom; with love and acceptance.**

 **That said this is a fly by the night chapter about pregnancy in my world. My dear sister, along with her wonderful husband, has two boys that are the love of my life. So I bounced this story idea off her.**

" **Rockie, that girl is not making a car ride back to DC eight months pregnant." "Truck ride actually." Little Sis ire. "That just isn't happening."**

 **Bottom line: I hope I did it right for all you moms out there. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A bit of a baseball chapter. And what happens in this chapter would never happen in the real baseball world.**

 **Welcome to FF. I get to do it. Please also remember that I write stories to set up other stories.**

Chapter 5

Zach's cell rang just as he was about to head out to the ballpark for the Braves game against the Marlins. He immediately thought it was Caleigh. Picking it up, he smiled at the caller ID. "Hi dad."

"How are you doing Zach?"

"It hurts dad; I miss my wife. But I've got my game face on and just about ready to head out to SunTrust."

"Zach, you know this is the right thing for Caleigh and the baby."

"Yes dad, I do. She needs to get to know Dr. Mahoney. I'm in. And she'll have all of you around. Tell Beth to just help her spend some money to get the nursery all set up and don't let her near paint or wallpaper."

Aaron smiled. "Got it. I'll pass the message along." He paused. "How are you really son?"

"Dad, like I said, I miss her terribly already. And Lex. So I'm just trying to find positives. The one positive is the team is trying to make the playoffs. I can concentrate on that a bit more. It's still all a huge learning curve for me at this level. I'll have more time to study game film and work with the pitching staff."

"You're working with the pitching staff Zach?"

Zach shook his head. "Chuck Hernandez, the pitching coach…"

"I know who he is Zach," Aaron said.

"… is not the answer for this mainly young staff. It's getting to be a major problem. So we're going to keep doing our thing, piss off Hernandez more and see if upper management does something about it."

Dave looked at Aaron, sitting on the other side of Aaron's desk. "Is that wise Zach?"

Zach smiled. "Ask Uncle Dave what our record is for the last ten games." Aaron put his cell on speaker.

"Busted," Dave said. "And your dad knows how well the team has been playing lately just like me. But I'll repeat his question. Is that wise?"

"As in you think they'll trade me?" Zach asked. "I'm not worried about that. Mutiny for the right cause is just in my world. And all the team is in; not just the pitchers and catchers. Bottom line – I've got something to concentrate on instead of a big, empty house."

Aaron smiled. "Guess how that home will be next April Zach?" Dave smiled as well.

"And that's why you two know I support Dr. Navarro and Dr. Mahoney's decision. Just take care of my ladies when they get there."

"All over that," Aaron smiled. "Jack too; he's on 'soon to be uncle mission'." Zach smiled at that.

"You know better Zach," Dave lovingly growled.

"Thanks you two; love you both. I'll text Jack when I get to the park. But it's time for me to get to work Uncle Dave." Aaron smiled at Dave.

"Kick their asses tonight kid," Dave smiled.

"That's the plan Uncle Dave."

Aaron smiled. "Have a good night Zach."

"Thanks dad. You too Uncle Dave. I love you both."

-00CM00-

Three days later, Caleigh came in the Hotchner home through the garage door. She heard the TV on as Lex sped towards Jack. "Caleigh," Jack barked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm cooking dinner for you, Beth and your dad tonight," she smiled, setting a grocery bag on the counter. "I need the distraction."

"And you walked up here?"

Caleigh smiled. "It's a block Jack. I'm not that pregnant yet."

Jack grabbed her hand, pulling her into the living room. "Then you gotta come quick Cal."

"Jack?"

"Cal, get in here," Jack said, pointing at the TV. "Something big is happening."

"Back to our breaking news out of Atlanta," Rece Davis, the ESPN broadcaster said. "Most teams vying for play-off spots this time of year now that the trading deadline has passed can still make moves. But the Braves made some major moves today and it wasn't about players."

"This is huge," Linda Cohn, the co-anchor said. "And unprecedented. We're waiting on the official press conference."

The TV switched to a video of Braves General Manager Alex Anthopoulos stepping up to the microphone at the conference room table in SunTrust Park. "In recent weeks, Brian Snitker and I, along with other coaches, have become aware of some problems on our coaching staff. To that end, Grant Anger, our hitting coach and Chuck Hernandez, our pitching coach, have both been released from their contracts." The press conference room buzzed.

"To fill those vacancies, the Braves have hired former Kansas City player and coach Kevin Sitzer as hitting coach and UNLV pitching coach Greg Maddux. We feel they will both work better with our younger players."

Jack looked at Caleigh. "Oh. Holy. Shit," he whispered.

"Watch your language," Caleigh chided.

"Cal! It's Zach and Maddux working together," he smiled.

"I get it Jack," Caleigh smiled, pulling out her phone, sending a text.

"You texting Zach?" Jack asked.

Caleigh shook her head. "No," she said as she typed, "a dear friend."

 _You sure Kathy?_ Caleigh texted.

Her phone pinged back in less than ten seconds. _We're both sure. Greg wants this. And with the kids out of college, I have no problem going back to Atlanta. Vegas may be Greg's hometown, but Vegas sucks in the summer. I'll take the Atlanta heat and humidity._ Caleigh smiled at Jack. "Now we celebrate."

"And call Zach?" Jack asked.

Caleigh shook her head. "It's after four. He's heads down in prep for tonight's game." Jack frowned. "But you however, get to help me get dinner ready," she smiled. "Guess who the extra guest is?"

Jack smiled. "Uncle Dave."

An hour later, Aaron, Beth and Dave walked into the kitchen. "Something smells good," Beth smiled, hugging Jack.

"Guys," Jack said, pulling out of her hug. "You gotta hear the news! It's huge!"

Aaron looked at Caleigh, kissing her cheek. She smiled. "For once, that is not Jack hyperbole. It is huge."

"What is it Caleigh?" Aaron, on alert, asked.

"Down dad," Caleigh smiled. "The entire team, with Zach just following along, in a secret location meeting have been planning a coup." Dave seriously looked at her. "They've been pissed with two coaches all season. Upper management finally realized what was happening and took action." She smiled at Jack. "Hit it bro."

"You guys are not going to guess who the new pitching coach for the Braves is. Not in a million years!"

Caleigh looked at Aaron. "Don't burst his balloon dad." Aaron looked at her. "I know how much you and Zach talk together," she smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "I haven't talked to Zach today."

"I can't wait to hear," Dave smiled at Jack. "Because Zach doesn't tell me these things." Caleigh and Beth rolled their eyes at each other. Aaron shook his head at Dave.

Jack was oblivious to the undertone of the conversation. "Dad and Beth! Uncle Dave! It's Maddux!"

"What Jack?" Dave said.

"Greg Maddux is the new pitching coach for the Braves! He's gonna be working with Zach! How cool is that?!"

Aaron and Beth looked at Caleigh. "Really?" Aaron asked.

"Really," Caleigh smiled.

"That's one major coup," Dave said.

Aaron looked at Jack. "I think I need a beer on this news."

"Me too," Beth smiled.

"Draw three Jack," Dave smiled.

"Coming up," Jack smiled, heading to the garage.

Dave looked at Aaron. Aaron shook his head. "Zach didn't start this. Nick Markakis and Ender Incarte, the captains of the team did. But he supported it. He told us a couple days ago. Remember Dave?" Dave nodded his head. Aaron lowered his head and then looked at the three in the kitchen. "They got Maddux for a pitching coach?" Aaron whispered with a stunned, almost reverent tone. He looked at Caleigh. "Have you talked to him?"

"Nope," Caleigh said. "He's busy getting ready for tonight's game. I know better." Beth smiled at her. "But I've texted with Greg's wife," she smiled. Aaron, Beth and Dave looked at her. "She's been my rock through all this. Remember when Zach signed his contract? Greg said to call if I needed someone to talk to?" The three nodded their heads, re-living the moment. "She had to do the same thing when she was pregnant with their daughter Paige who is now married and living in Seattle. Kathy spent her last trimester in Vegas in 1993 while Greg was still in Atlanta. In their big, spacious, new Atlanta home," she winked at the three adults.

Dave smiled as Jack handed him a beer. "Sometimes coups are a good thing," he said.

The five of them were finishing up cleaning the kitchen after enjoying Caleigh's wonderful Chicken Bacon Ranch pasta dish. The opening of the Braves' broadcast of that night's game came on the TV via the MLB Network.

"Good evening from SunTrust Park as the Braves begin a four game series with the Colorado Rockies. I'm Chip Carey and welcome to Fox Sports South. Folks, I've never used my grandpa's catch phrase in all my years of broadcasting. But I am tonight with the news today. Holy cow! Your thoughts Joe."

The group all watched as Joe Simpson, the color commentator gave his analysis. "Honestly Chip, I've been hearing rumblings from the players all year. With all due respect, Anger was not liked by the players. And when Freddie Freeman makes an off the record comment to me, I knew it was real. The same thing with Julio, our starting pitcher tonight. He's got the catcher he wants behind the plate tonight. Hernandez never supported that." The five in the Hotchner house looked at each other.

Aaron looked at Caleigh. "Did you know?"

Caleigh shook her head. "Not all of it. I knew Zach wasn't happy. And neither were Minnie and Freddie. Beyond that – no. Zach doesn't bring home work issues to me."

Beth looked at Aaron. "That sounds familiar."

Caleigh smiled. "I get it. They're protecting us. And just wanting a haven away from the problems."

Dave kissed Caleigh's cheek. "You get it kid," he smiled. "But I'm gonna head out to go home and watch the Nats. That said, dinner was primo," he said hugging her. "Take care you." Caleigh smiled, rubbing his back. He looked at Jack "We text each other updates on scores."

"You got it Uncle Dave," Jack smiled hugging him.

"Can you give me a ride home Uncle Dave?" Caleigh asked. Dave nodded with a smile.

Dave turned toward the door after sharing good nights with Beth and Aaron. He stopped. Then shook his head, turning to look at them.

Beth smiled. "Thought you had to whistle for Mudg?"

Dave softly smiled. "Yeah; that might take a while longer."

Aaron rubbed his shoulder with a smile as Jack hugged him. "I get it Uncle Dave. I miss him too."

"Good night Champino," Dave smiled. He looked at Caleigh and Lex. "Your ride awaits my ladies." Caleigh and Lex said their good-byes and followed Dave out the door.

Chuck Hernandez did not believe the ace of the pitching staff needed the first string catcher. All season long, he had Kurt Suzuki catching for him. A veteran pitcher with a veteran catcher.

Jack texted Dave. _Bro behind dish for ace. Julio has two-hitter thru 7. Zach HR with 2 RBI. Up 6-0._

Zach was walking to his truck after the game when he called Caleigh. "Hi you," he heard.

"Hi you back," Zach said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Caleigh smiled. "I cooked dinner for the Hotchners with Uncle Dave joining them. I loved the exercise I got walking up there. It's put the little one to sleep," she said, yawning. "I'm ready to join that world; soon. Holy hell Zach."

"Tell me about it babe," Zach said. "We covertly pushed for this change. But Maddog and Sitzer? My god. Alex is the new GM that the team didn't know if we could trust. With what he did for trades before the deadline and this now? We do. We're all a bit stunned."

"Zach," Caleigh smiled. "Say it. Jack already has."

"Holy shit it's Maddux!" Caleigh laughed and then yawned.

"Get to sleep babe. I'll sleep well tonight. With no video prep."

"Zach, no video prep tonight?"

"I've got a pitchers and catchers meeting to get to tomorrow afternoon at one. I think I'll be in school with the pitching coach after that."

Caleigh smiled. "And a brain trust love affair begins. Just remember I love you more." Zach laughed. "Zach, for the record, Kathy is stoked about the move. We talk; she's been a godsend to me."

"I'm glad. And thanks babe," Zach said, beeping his truck open. "That's good to hear. Get to sleep babe. I love you; miss you much."

"Same back," Caleigh smiled. "Good night my love."

-00CM00-

Zach walked into the conference room that was part of the player's spacious locker room at SunTrust. Greg Maddux was watching video tape on the big screen. Zach smiled. "Welcome aboard Coach," Zach said. "I'm….."

Maddux paused the video and got out of his chair. "Shut up you ass," Maddux smiled, pulling Zach into a hug. "How's Caleigh doing?"

"Adjusting pretty well thanks to your wife."

Maddux smiled. "You ready to do this?"

"You bet Coach," Zach said.

Maddux looked at him. "You call me 'coach' again I'm shipping your ass down to Gwinnett permanently."

Zach roared with laughter and then looked at his childhood idol. "Holy hell Doggie." he said, shaking his head.

"I wanna work with the best. And wear the same uniform with the best. That's you kid," he smiled. "Maybe get another or two World Series rings." He turned serious. "You've got forty-five minutes to catch me up on my pitching staff."

"Let's do it," Zach said, sitting down.

Maddux picked up the remote.

###

 **A/N: First off – taking care of all the yellow in this chapter. What I need to explain.** _ **Trade**_ **is a way for baseball clubs to change players. Yup, I'm bringing out the Chicken Bacon Ranch pasta dish again. It's the bomb! Chip Carey, the TV voice of the Atlanta Braves on Fox Sports South is the grandson of the legendary Chicago Cubs announcer Harry Carey. Harry's** _ **signature**_ **call was "holy cow!"** _ **Behind the dish**_ **is being the catcher. Home plate in baseball is referred to as the dish. Greg Maddux's nickname playing baseball was Maddog. His teammates called him** _ **Doggie**_ **.**

 ***rubs hands gleefully together***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If I hadn't re-read** _ **Moving On**_ **, I would have missed this. But a promise is a promise.**

Chapter 6

The caravan of BAU team members met up at the first rest stop on the trip to Atlanta the Wednesday before Labor Day. Aaron, Beth, Jack and Dave were in one vehicle. The Morgan family, including Fran, was in another. The star, and reason for the trip, was in the LaMontagne Traverse along with his parents, Grandma Sandy, Michael and Declan. Henry and Jack ran off to burn off some energy after sitting for nearly three hours. Declan winked at Will, moving towards the restrooms. "Give it a good home," Will drawled.

Declan laughed. "You know it Will." Savannah and JJ got Hank and Michael's diapers changed and let them run with the older boys.

Within the next five minutes, the rest of the crew showed up. The Cruz family in their vehicle and Garcia, Kevin and Reid in Tara's SUV. Emily was flying into Atlanta to meet them on Thursday.

The adults all stood around a picnic table, enjoying some snacks and beverages while all the kids played. The Cruz girls were happy to watch the little ones. "Aaron," Cruz said, "how much longer for this leg?"

Aaron smiled. "It's another two hours to Gastonia; we check in and relax, beating the rush hour traffic in Charlotte."

"What's the plan tonight Hotch?" Morgan asked, taking a handful of Teresa Cruz's snack mix.

"You all are on your own for dinner. There are plenty of options by the hotel whether it is sit down or fast food. If you want to order in, we highly recommend Marty's Pizza," he smiled.

"I've got the number on speed dial," Beth smiled.

Kevin looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"Dave likes the Outback restaurant," Aaron said.

"You buying?" Kevin asked, looking at Dave.

Dave smiled. "Kevin, I'm buying the ribs for the party at Zach's tomorrow night."

"I'm bad," Kevin said to the laughter of the others.

JJ looked at Beth. "How's that tomorrow without Caleigh?"

Beth smiled. "Caleigh's kitchen is beautiful and big. And I know my way around it. With some help, we'll all make it work. I know Zach will enjoy the home cooked meal with a day off."

Fran rubbed her arm. "You know we're all in to help. I just wish she was there."

Beth smiled. "So does Caleigh. But she had her first appointment with Dr. Lisa last week. She fell in love with her and has more buy in now on being home. She and Lex are going to spend the weekend with her family. She needs that right now." Savannah nodded her head in agreement with a smile.

"Just as long as Lex doesn't mix it up with Munchkin," Jack smiled, grabbing a handful of Teresa's snack mix, washing it down with some water from the bottle he was drinking.

The group looked at Beth. She smiled. "Munchkin is Rachel's cat. She and Lex's first meeting didn't go well." The group all laughed.

"Who's helping Zach with the cleaning and such around the house?" Sandy asked. "I know he's capable, but with his schedule….?"

Aaron smiled. "Pedro's sister Gabriela just lost her job." The team looked at him. He smiled. "Not in a bad way. Gabby was the nanny and did light housekeeping for an Atlanta couple for over ten years. The couple both recently got promoted with their jobs and are moving to the LA area. They begged Gabby to come with them, but she wants to stay in the area. All her family is there."

"When Zach heard the news," Beth added, "he almost hired her on the spot. The family gave Gabby a wonderful compensation package, so she's happy right now to work a few hours once a week. When the kids get back to the area next February with the baby, she'll be fulltime with benefits that Jose and Kelly have already set up. The kids are ecstatic," she smiled.

"That sounds perfect," JJ smiled.

Aaron looked at his watch and then the group. "You all can leave when you want. But it's our experience that Charlotte afternoon rush hour traffic is brutal. We're going to be at the hotel in Gastonia by three."

"Fourth worst on the east coast," Reid intoned.

"Mount it up troops," Morgan smiled. He looked at Hotch. "We're following you."

By three-thirty the pool at the Best Western in Gastonia was getting a work out from the BAU crew. Two hours later, each of the groups went their separate ways for dinner. They met up later as the kids enjoyed the pool before bedtime.

"What time are you going to head out in the morning Hotch?" Will asked.

"We hit the Perkins for breakfast around eight and head out. That puts us in Lawrenceville around one."

JJ smiled. "Since we're staying at the house, do you mind if we join you?" Aaron shook his head with a smile.

"Plus there is dinner prep," Sandy said. Beth smiled at her.

Hotch looked at the group. "If you don't want to leave that early, that's up to you."

Tara shook her head. "If we're having dinner at Zach and Caleigh's, I'm there to help out with that dinner prep."

"You rock woman," Garcia said. "Kevin and I will be ready to roll." Reid nodded his head.

Teresa looked at Mat. "We're in on that," he smiled. Tess looked at her parents.

Beth smiled, rubbing her shoulder. "There's a big ass pool in the backyard."

"Sweet!" Tess smiled. "I can sleep in the car until we get there."

-00CM00-

Will softly whistled his appreciation as he followed Hotch onto Delta Queen Avenue. "You did it right kids," he said, looking at the house. Declan was riding with the Morgan family to get to the hotel to meet up with Emily.

"Is that where we're all staying dad?" Henry asked.

"Yes, it is," JJ smiled.

As Hotch and Will pulled their vehicles into the driveway, a garage door went up. Zach smiled at them, waving.

Jack threw off his seatbelt, throwing open his door. He ran at Zach. Zach pulled him into a hug, pulling Jack off the ground. "Miss you bro," Zach said, tightly hugging Jack.

"Back at you bro," Jack said, putting his head on Zach's shoulder.

Zach looked at Henry getting out of the LaMontagne vehicle as he put Jack down. "You remember your cleats Hank?"

"First thing on my packing list," Henry said, flying at Zach. "I can't wait," he excitedly said as Zach pulled him into a hug.

Zach got them into the house. Jack and Henry were already heading to Jack's room with their luggage. Zach looked at Dave. "Do you mind taking the sofa bed downstairs?"

"Hell no Zach," Dave smiled, heading towards the steps in the laundry room.

Zach showed the LaMontagne family their bedrooms with the bathroom between the rooms. "Do you have an airbed for him to sleep on," Zach said, as Michael deeply yawned with his need for an afternoon nap, resting his head on Zach's shoulder.

Sandy smiled with a wink. "We're bunking together. It's all good."

"Make yourselves at home," Zach smiled at them, handing Michael to Sandy.

He walked into Aaron and Beth's bedroom. "How's my wife?"

Aaron smiled. "She's good – she's spending the weekend with her folks."

Zach looked at Beth. "Zach, she's fine now that she's met Dr. Lisa."

"Good," Zach smiled. "I still miss her."

"We get it son," Aaron said, opening his and Beth's suitcase.

By three, the Lawrenceville Hotchner home was alive with guests. Zach had welcomed them all, pulling Emily off her feet for a huge hug after Tara and her group picked up Emily at the airport.

"I love you too ding dong," Emily smiled. "But us girls need to get into Caleigh's primo kitchen to help with dinner prep."

Zach smiled. "It's Beth, JJ, Savannah, Teresa and two grandmas. They've knocked it out."'

"Then I guess I'm drinking with Rossi," Emily smiled.

"Damn I miss your snark," Zach said, kissing her cheek, getting the last group into the home.

Three hours later, the team feasted on Zach's BBQ ribs, baked potatoes, and fresh corn on the cob that Dave and Will found at a local veggie stand along with a mega fruit salad and garlic bread. As the kids were finally released into the pool, Dani flew into the pool area barking a hello and diving in. She was followed by Rashad and Miguel doing the same.

Zach looked around to the see the neighborhood gang show up. "You thought we'd miss this?" Victoria smiled, handing AJ to Beth as Andy greeted Dave.

Alec smiled at Zach. "And we come bearing desserts."

"You guys are the best," Zach smiled.

"No Zach," Josh Willingham said. "You're dad's team is. We're here to honor that."

Aaron shook his head as Pedro smiled at him. "It's our honor Aaron," Pedro said, shaking his hand.

-00CM00-

The BAU team, with their VIP passes, was standing by the dugout as Jack and Henry came up the dugout steps, wearing their practice Brave uniforms and helmets for batting practice. Henry's had number 37 on the back of his shirt. Morgan looked at Will. "Your old number from your ball playing days?"

Will proudly smiled. "Yup." Morgan rubbed Will's shoulder with his own smile.

Sandy and Fran with Michael and Hank broadly smiled from the Schuerholz suite along with Teresa and Tess Cruz. Mel, the baseball fan was with her dad.

JJ hollered at Henry to get a picture which he ignored. Beth smiled, putting her arm around JJ's shoulder. "Sorry mom, it's all business. They've got a job to do," she winked. "I'm sure Jack schooled Henry on the ride here."

"Beth, they've been texting for days. Thank goodness that doesn't eat up our cell plan," JJ smiled.

Their job was to stand behind a screen in centerfield. The Braves in the outfield, mainly pitchers and reserve players shagged balls hit to the outfield and tossed them to the boys. The boys, with their baseball gloves on, put them into a bucket. The team, with full buy-in on Henry, tossed most of them to him.

Charlie Culbranson, one of the Braves' reserve players, hollered at Henry. "Hank! You ready for my fastball?"

"Bring it on!" Henry replied. While Charlie didn't give Henry his "A-game" throw he put some zip on it. Henry expertly caught it and tossed it to Jack to put in the bucket. Since the ticketed fans weren't in the stadium yet and it was quiet, the BAU team could hear the Braves' players praising Henry. He and Jack shared a high five, smiling, as Jack took a thrown ball from Kolby Allurd, a pitcher who had been brought up from Triple A Gwinnet. Jack smiled at Kolby with a point.

"A memory of a lifetime for him dad," Dave smiled, rubbing Will's shoulder.

"Hell Dave, me too," Will drawled. Emily rubbed JJ's back with a smile.

The team watched in amazement as Zach, Freddie and Nick Markakis buried balls into the outfield seats. "Holy shit," Declan summarized.

Just then a horn sounded. "What's that?" Reid asked.

The team looked at Jack pointing around to Henry. "By MLB rules," Hotch explained, "batting practice is forty-five minutes. But it's also the time the boys have to get busy. And they only have ten minutes to do it." He nodded towards the outfield as Jack raced towards the left field foul pole, grabbing balls the player didn't get, tossing them towards the bucket. Henry went towards the right field foul pole, doing the same.

"This is where they get their workout," Beth smiled.

"That's not fair," Garcia growled.

"It's part of their jobs Penelope," Dave said.

"Right! Their jobs! I get it."

"Cool your jets Mama," Morgan smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

The boys got all the strays and grabbed the bucket handle together. "Henry we stop behind the pitcher's mound and help in the infield."

"Got it Jack," Henry smiled.

By the time the boys finished in the Atlanta August heat, they had worked up a sweat. The boys ran towards the dugout with the bucket. Zach appeared on the top step. "Nice job guys," he smiled, high fiving them both. "Get into the tunnel." Zach winked at the group. "I've got 'em," he smiled, disappearing down the steps behind the boys.

Tara looked at Hotch. "What does that mean?"

Hotch smiled. "He gets them cooled down with a shower and they have dinner together."

"I suggest we all find a cooler place as well," Beth smiled. Ten minutes later, the group was in the Schuerholz suite.

"Wow," Kevin said, looking around the suite.

"Welcome all of you," John smiled as Michael and Hank ran to their parents. He looked at JJ and Will. "Don't worry about pictures," he smiled. "I've got the PR staff on it. They've got a summer intern," he winked. He looked at Beth and Aaron. "How's Caleigh?"

"Settling in and adjusting," Aaron smiled, shaking John's hand.

"Thanks again John," Beth said. "We really appreciate this."

John smiled, looking at the team. "The honor is mine to have you all here. Welcome to SunTrust Park. Make yourselves at home," he waved around the suite to the spread of food and drinks.

Dave looked at Derek. "Can I buy you a cold one?" he smiled, heading for an iced down tub of beer bottles.

"Rossi, you know I like traveling with you," Morgan smiled.

"I'll take one too," Mat smiled.

The team and the boys experienced a memorable night at SunTrust. The team all gushed at Zach, Jack and Henry coming out of the Braves' dugout in their home uniforms together. Zach played catch in front of the dugout with the boys.

Casey Motter announced the National Anthem. The Braves lined-up in front of the dugout. Zach had each of the boys standing in front of him. All three of them had their baseball caps in their right hands, over their hearts. Zach had his left hand on Henry's shoulder.

Caleigh looked around the living room of her parent's home with a smile. They had the MLB package on their satellite system, thanks to Caleigh and Zach's Christmas present. "No tears?" Mike teased with his arm around Sarah.

"Screw you Mike," Caleigh growled.

"Damn Sis," Mike smiled. "Is that you being pregnant or hanging around Dave too much?"

"Both," Caleigh snarled with a smile. Tom and Rachel smiled at each other.

Caleigh's phone pinged with a text. _Too cool Sis! Luvs ya!_ Caleigh smiled at Caleb's text.

While the two boys mainly sat behind a netted area by the dugout with their helmets on, letting the "real" batboys do their job, they loved the experience of being so close to the team and the field, watching the game there. "I'd give my eye teeth to experience that," Will said.

"A true Cajun saying," Dave smiled.

"It's gotta be awesome for them," Declan added, smiling at Emily.

In the bottom of the eighth inning, with the Braves behind by one run and two outs, Freddie laced a double down the right field line. Zach, batting next, drilled a fast ball. "That's gone," Morgan said as the ball landed in the second deck of the left field seats.

Snitker looked at the boys. "Get out there and do your job!" he barked, winking at Maddux. Doggie smiled as the boys tumbled out from their protected seats.

"Pick up the bat Henry," Jack said. Henry raced towards homeplate and picked it up, running back to Jack. The team in the suite all pointed with smiles.

The boys watched Zach share a high five with Freddie after touching home plate and Nick coming up to bat next. He did the same with the boys. Freddie, following him to the dugout, high fived the boys as well.

Henry looked at Jack. "What do I do with the bat?"

"Hang on to it," Jack smiled.

John moved next to Penelope and nodded her towards the back end of the suite. "Agent Garcia," he whispered.

"Yes sir," Garcia said.

John smiled. "I'm the semi-retired old fart they humor around here. Humor me as well."

"What do you need John," Garcia smiled.

He handed her a business card. "That's my personal assistant, Chantel's card. She's going to be sending you a bunch of pictures and video tomorrow to your FBI account. Think you can cut down your cyber walls and do something with all that?"

Garcia smiled. "The Bossman and the team will have a wonderful team presentation Tuesday morning that said Bossman will not expect before we get into the crud of our jobs."

"I get a copy of that," John whispered. "And thank you Penelope for the job you do."

"Thank you," Garcia blushed.

The Braves beat the Red Sox 5-4.

-00CM00-

The group at the Hotchner home was up late, waiting for Zach and the boys. Zach had already texted Beth that the three of them hit a Golden Arches drive through on the way home. Michael was soundly sleeping.

Henry blew in, brimming with excitement. "Mom and dad, you can't believe what I've got!" he said, laying his bounty on the kitchen table. They all noticed how he was dressed. "First off, this is what the guys wear in the lockerroom after batting practice," he said showing off his Braves' cool dry t-shirt and sports shorts with the Braves' logo. Zach winked at the group, dropping Henry's sports bag. Henry then produced Zach's homerun bat Jack handed him, signed by Zach. Next was his practice uniform, already laundered and folded.

"But OMG guys!" Henry said. Sandy smiled. "Look at this!" Henry unfolded his uniform shirt, signed by all the Braves players.

JJ walked up to Zach with tears in her eyes. "I think we're even," she smiled pulling Zach into a hug.

"Close, but no cigars," Zach said. "You were huge for Jack and me that day. I'll never forget that," he said, kissing her cheek.

Dave looked at Zach. "You guys beat the best team in baseball tonight." He smiled. "This team is on the cusp of something big," he beamed. Aaron smiled at Beth.

"This was a huge win for our confidence as a young team," Zach smiled, sharing a high five with Dave.

-00CM00-

Zach lifted the lid on his laptop in the kitchen later the next morning as the team stood around eating their egg bake brunch. He already had the Skype session going with Caleigh. "Hi you," he smiled at her. "How you doing?"

"I'm good," Caleigh smiled.

"And Lex?"

Lex barked a greeting. Caleigh laughed. "Munchkin sneaks out from under mom and dad's bed to eat and use the litter box when Lex is sleeping." Zach laughed. Zach swung the laptop around so she could see everyone. "I miss you all so much! Especially you standing around in my kitchen and I'm not there."

"We love you Mother Goose," Morgan smiled into the camera. "You just take care of that little one."

"I second that medical opinion," Savannah smiled.

"Thank you both," Caleigh smiled.

Henry, between bites of his egg bake, regaled Caleigh with highlights of his night. Caleigh smiled. "I'm so glad you got that Henry. We all watched last night. Fox Sports South told the audience about you when Zach hit his homerun."

"Chip and Joe are the bomb," Jack smiled, shoving in another bite.

"Hi sweetheart," Dave smiled into the laptop camera. "We do miss you."

"Back at you Uncle Dave. But I'm at peace with this decision," she said as she rubbed her expanding belly. She looked into the camera. "Did I pass the test?"

"Rossi is totally busted Caleigh," Reid smiled. Rossi wagged a finger at him to the team's laughter.

"Aaron, when are you leaving for home?" Caleigh asked.

Aaron smiled. "After we finish eating and get the kitchen cleaned up. We all agreed when we set out on this weekend we didn't want to mess with Labor Day traffic on Monday."

Caleigh smiled. "Mom and I will have dinner for you tomorrow night at our house after you get home."

"Me too?" Reid asked.

"In your dreams Doc," Caleigh snarked. The group all laughed. "Travel safe all of you. I miss you."

"We miss you too," Emily said. "But hang in there loves. Declan and I can't wait to see you."

"Same back to you both Emily," Caleigh smiled.

"Love you much babe," Zach said. "I'll talk to you later tonight." The team all added their good-byes.

-00CM00-

Hotch walked into the Round Table room precisely at his usual time Tuesday morning. He noticed Mat Cruz at the table. Sitting down, he looked at Garcia. "What have we got?"

Garcia hit the button for the video screen. "A prezzie," she smiled. "John Schuerholz is a nice man."

#####

 **A/N: First off – the Reid statistic about Charlotte traffic is only me getting a bit of the good doctor into my FF. Author privilege.**

 **Shagging baseballs is players getting warmed up while lazily chasing balls hit into the outfield by the other players on the team taking batting practice.**

 **In my original story of this FF verse, JJ took care of Jack the day Haley died. Zach has never forgot that.**

 **Here's where I get a bit long-winded. After my stint filling in for mom, I stayed at home to support an elderly parent who had just retired. I have my own basement apartment. I love my privacy and have a wonderful place to write.**

 **But dad is now approaching 86 YO. He has his good days; and his bad days. His bad days are not fun days in my world.**

 **I ran into a bit of a small windfall of money this spring. So I'm taking a trip on Thursday. My first, by myself, in over twenty years. This baseball fan is going to see the Green Monster, aka Fenway Park, home of the Boston Red Sox. And I'm going to be hanging out with a dear and wonderful Twitter friend that I originally met here at FF with her doing reviews. I need the break. Badly. Hehehehehe I know I'll get an earful about writing the Braves beating the Sox. *whispers* Why I did it.**

 **After that, I may sneak in a Matt story in September.**

 **Then it's a baby story in October!**

 **But for now, I need the down time. Writing for you all is a temporary nightly escape that I love to do. I dearly need the real one.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
